


An Ordinary Fairytale

by Kitsune_Moonstar



Category: Final Fantasy VIII
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-29
Updated: 2012-10-29
Packaged: 2017-11-17 06:33:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/548640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kitsune_Moonstar/pseuds/Kitsune_Moonstar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is just an ordinary fairytale. Of course, the hero is insane, the damsel doesn't want to be rescued, and the villian is a nice guy once you get to know him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	An Ordinary Fairytale

**Author's Note:**

> Author's note: I do not own FF8 or its characters.

**An Ordinary Fairytale**

Once upon a time, there was a beautiful young woman. She was wise and well loved. Then one day, she was kidnapped.

* * *

Brent Grey had transferred to Balamb Garden about a month ago. He'd immediately been drawn to the lovely Quistis Trepe, one of the garden instructors. Of course, Quistis was also one of the heroes of the latest Sorceress War as well. Even so, she never gave herself airs due to that fact. She was perfect for him. Especially given the fact that the rest of the heroes of the Sorceress War already had sweethearts where she had none. Commander Leonhart was happily engaged to the sorceress, Rinoa Heartilly. Irvine Kinneas and Selphie Tilmit had a solid relationship of six months now, and even Zell Dincht had begun to date Hypatia Toshokan, one of the librarians. And of course, he was perfect for her. He was a talented SEED, a gunblader second only to Squall Leonhart. He was about a head taller than her, and he had long raven hair which made them look like a picture of night and day together. His dark cobalt eyes contrasted with her ice blue ones. They looked beautiful together.

He was snapped out of his thoughts as he arrived at Quistis' classroom door. To his surprise, he found Selphie Tilmit just ending the class. Brent waited until the students were gone before approaching her.

"Where's Instructor Trepe?"

"Oh, Seifer kidnapped her."

* * *

A young hero set off to rescue her. He had found a number of clues that led him to believe that it was an evil knight who had kidnapped her and set about tracking them down.

* * *

Brent was shocked at her casual tone. His Quistis kidnapped by that evil man? He'd never trusted Seifer Almasy and had often wondered why that man had been allowed to return to the Garden at all.

"What do you mean kidnapped?"

She shrugged. "Apparently, he took off with her sometime yesterday. I don't have the details."

Well then, he'd just have to hunt down someone who did. He headed off in search of the rest of Quistis' friends. The first place to check would be the library. He could probably find at least Zell and Tia there. He walked calmly, so he wouldn't alarm anyone but what he really wanted to do was run at top speed, down the halls, keeping an eye out for anyone who might know something.

Luck was with him. Not only were Zell and Tia there but also Irvine. Unfortunately, they were about as helpful as Selphie.

"Sorry. I don't know anything about his plans. Of course knowing Seifer, they're probably somewhere near a beach." Irvine shrugged, clearly not that perturbed by the whole thing.

"You're not worried?"

"Quisty can take care of herself."

"But he kidnapped her. I would think she needs help."

"She can handle Seifer herself. She always has."

Brent was appalled. These people called themselves Quistis' friends? He'd go to Commander Leonhart. He would be reasonable and concerned about this.

Except he wasn't. Of course, he could have been distracted by his fiancée who was also in his office. Brent had gotten little more than 'things will take care of themselves' and a dismissal. He'd then come up with the idea to interrogate Seifer's posse since they were still around.

Not that they were very helpful when he finally cornered them.

"We have no idea, ya know. Seifer wanted a chance to relax," Raijin told him.

"VACATION." Fujin agreed.

"He is fond of the beaches in Centra, ya know, and he's always liked Fisherman's Wharf."

* * *

So the young hero went off to find the lady. He searched high and low for her. Meanwhile, the evil knight had settled into his stronghold with his prisoner.

* * *

Quistis stretched out on the beach, enjoying the sunshine, her drink, and her book. "This is lovely, Seifer, but you really didn't have to go through all this. You could have just suggested a vacation."

"Right. And you would have told me: 'Maybe in a month or so when there's a break in classes.' Honestly, Quisty, Puberty Boy works less than you do. Even he thinks you could use a break."

Her eyes narrowed. "Seifer, are you telling me that Squall was in on the 'kidnap Quistis and make her take a vacation' plan?"

"Maybe."

"Seifer."

He smirked at her. She frowned. "Selphie I would have suspected, but Squall?"

She turned her glare onto Seifer. "Who else?"

"That's for me to know and you not to find out."

"Seifer." He was annoying her, and he knew it. Her lips curved into a smile. He was just going to have to deal with the consequences. Which was why two minutes later, several ice cubes had some how mysteriously ended up in his swim shorts. Of course, this resulted in a retaliation which got her quite a bit wetter than she had planned. From there the afternoon degenerated into a water fight.

* * *

After traveling for many days, the young hero finally reached the evil knight's stronghold. There, he challenged the knight to combat for the lady.

* * *

Brent had finally tracked Seifer down to a small beach house in Centra. It has taken him more time than he liked, and he was extremely worried about Quistis. Who knew what that man might have done to her while he searched for them. He was especially worried that she might have developed Stockholm syndrome and would not want to leave Seifer. He knew he had to pull this rescue off and get her away from that man as quickly as possible, and with that, he kicked down the door.

* * *

Quistis did not like having her midday nap interrupted, especially not when said nap was taking place in the hammock she was sharing with Seifer on the back deck facing the ocean. Unlike Seifer, she was a fairly light sleeper, so when the front door burst open and someone started yelling for Seifer to come out and fight, she was immediately awake and irritated.

It didn't help her mood any when she recognized the intruder. In fact, it got worse. She was on vacation, damn it, and she did not want to deal with annoyances from work. At this point, Seifer had begun to wake up due to the noise. The last thing she needed right now was a drawn out fight between the two men; it would ruin the entire mood of her vacation.

Seifer had brought along several of the books she'd been meaning to read and had never gotten around to back at the Garden. Of course, her idea of leisure reading material was slightly different than most people's. But then, she did have a five pound book at her disposal as well as very good aim.

By the time Seifer had joined her back in the house, Brent Grey was unconscious. She turned around to give him a kiss before heading towards the bedroom. "Call the local authorities, and have someone take him away please. I want to go swimming."

* * *

There was a great battle, but in the end, the young hero, who was actually a Marty-Stu, got his just desserts. And the lady and her knight lived happily ever after.

* * *

Quistis smiled a Seifer across their little driftwood fire. Chocolate and marshmallows had gone a long way in curing her irritation from this afternoon's disruption.

"I am still a little miffed at you all for going behind my back with this. The vacation is lovely. I just wish I had been consulted."

"The other plan was that I marry you and drag you away to our honeymoon." He smirked at her. "We could still do that you know."

She gave him a long look then smiled. "We could, couldn't we? It would serve Selphie and Rinoa right to miss out on being bridesmaids."


End file.
